A Saiyan Christmas
by Frying Pan of DOOM
Summary: Christmas at the Son’s. Serena (Gohan’s twin) wants to tell Mirai how she feels, with the help of Gohan and the Gang


A Saiyan Christmas  
  
This is set when Gohan and Videl are going out but Mirai Trunks and Serena aren't (see my other works for more info on her. Mainly she is Gohan's twin sister and is crazy about Mirai Trunks {he is staying 'cause his mum died in his time line and came back to live with his friends.}) Goku is alive, as is every one else. Gohan and Serena are 18 years old but will turn 19 in about 5 months. Serena was the one to kill Cell, and she still trained after, so did Gohan. So Serena is the strongest fighter in the universe. Ok if I forgot any thing I will add it later  
  
  
  
A tall, skinny, girl with short black hair and eyes, looking no older then 18 stood by the door, inside waiting. Her name was Serena Son or Son Serena depending who she was talking to. Serena was not normal by any stretch of the imagination, she was half alien. Yes you heard me right, she is half alien. Her father Goku Son is full alien, to be more precise he is full blood Saiyan. There are only 2 full blood Saiyans left in the universe, her father, Goku Son and Vegeta Briefs. These are the only full blood Saiyans left known to the Z Fighters, though there are 5 half blood Saiyans in this time line. That includes Mirai Trunks Briefs, Chibi Trunks Briefs, Goten Son, Gohan Son and of course Serena Son. Serena was waiting at the door for her twin brother Gohan. She had been waiting for him for over an hour. Yeah she could sense him but he was always moving closer to her but at a really slow rate. # I guess he's coming home with Videl or he's walking home, either way it will take hours # Serena thought to herself. Serena went to her room and looked around. The light blue walls reflected the setting sun, her bed, with the light blue 'DragonBall' Bed set, she had mad herself (this is a light blue set with the seven DragonBalls, the 4 star in the very center). Serena looked at the white bookcase filled to the brim with books from every planet known to her, as well as the blue Capsule case (this is a case that holds all the capsules that she has as well as a few books). Then there was the desk, light blue, light purple, light yellow and light green were the colors that covered the surfaces, as well as the symbols of Piccolo, her mentor, Goku, her fathers, Vegeta, all in black. (Yes, Vegeta did train her but only while Goku was dead, he became a bit soft to her and taught her every thing she needed to know about Saiyans.) All over her desk was books, homework and her computer. There were also some pictures around the room. By the door was a group photo of the 'gang' just before the 'Cell Games'. At the front was Gohan, Baby Trunks, Serena then Mirai crouching down with one hand one Serena's shoulder. The next row had Goku behind Gohan, then Bulma, then Chi-Chi then Piccolo with a hand on Serena's other shoulder. The back row had the rest of the people in it, some were not in lines but in gaps or laying on the ground in the front or on peoples shoulders. The only person missing was the Ox-King who was taking the photo. The next photo included Serena, Mirai Trunks and Piccolo and was taken by her father Goku. There was also a photo with the same setting as the first one but they were all older and Gohan was holding Videl not baby Trunks. As well there were 4 new additions, #18, Chibi Trunks, Goten and Marron. There were lots of others all at different ages, Serena then looked down at the hand wooden fools and looked at her rug. Her rug was shaped as a cloud but there were different things all around it. There was the Dragon from the DragonBalls, all the symbols of her teachers, the nimbus cloud, and her symbol is was a crescent moon, a few stars al in a love heart. Serena went and sat by the rug on one of her few bean bags and watched the sun set, it was a beautiful site and she just loved it, she could watch it for hours. Suddenly someone yelling broke her trance and she ran out side to find her brothers and mother all on the floor laughing.  
  
'What's so funny?' asked Serena with her hands on her hips looking around she saw the groceries all over the floor, she bent down and helped pick them up.  
  
'I was walking back out side to the car to get my keys and I ran straight into Gohan and Goten, they knocked the door down so I don't need my keys!' answered a woman in her late 30's with black hair and eyes. Serena smiled, this was her family, well most of it. Only her father and grandfather were missing, but her grandfather only came around maybe once or twice a month. Everyone smiled and packed up the lose food before Goten had a chance to eat it all.  
  
After her father came home and everyone had had dinner Serena asked a simple question that got her mother in frenzy.  
  
'Mum where is the Christmas party being hold this year?'  
  
'Here why do you ask?' answered Chi-Chi  
  
'Because we haven't done a thing about it and its next week.' Serena answered.  
  
'Ah, I can't believe I forgot about planing the whole thing, we have to call everybody.'  
  
'I can do that as I'm telepathic' interrupted Serena,  
  
'Ok, well there is still the decorating the tree.'  
  
'Goten, Serena and I will do that, that's always fun' Gohan inputted  
  
'Ok I still have to buy all the food, cook, clean, put the outside lights up...'  
  
'I can do that with the help of Goten that is' Said Goku  
  
'And I will help cook and clean as I'm the only other person that can cook and not blow up anything' Said Serena with a giggle  
  
'Ok so we have our jobs so hop to it while I go shopping.'  
  
'Wait mum its 6 O'clock at night, why don't we all start our jobs tomorrow morning?' said Gohan  
  
'Well ok but its time for you homework kids and Goku go find the Christmas lights, and decorations in the attic. Tomorrow we will all go into the forest and find a nice Christmas tree ok now hop to it.' Said Chi-Chi go to do the washing up. Inside Gohan and Goten's room it was a mess, toys all over the place, books knocked down form the book case, beds looked like they had been jumped on for a while and Gohan's desk that was once near was messed up.  
  
'Trunks was over today wasn't he?' asked Gohan to his little brother. Goten looked up at his big brother with big puppy dog eyes and said  
  
'Yes but we didn't mean to make a mess Gohan, will you help clean it up with me?'  
  
'I don't really have a choice if I want to study I need to clean up my desk.' He answered and with that they got to work. 20 minutes later Gohan and Goten were working at their own desks (Goten has a small desk, like a mini copy of Gohan's, he hehehehe mini me has a desk) when someone knocked on their door.  
  
'Come in' Yelled Gohan, in his Son family gi. Serena walked in wearing a gi a lot like Piccolos but covers more.  
  
'Gohan I need to talk to you about something but I don't want to talk about it with Goten around. Its about well.I can't say here or Goten will blab to mum again.' Serena said looking down at Goten for the last part.  
  
'Okay well lets go to the waterfall.' said Gohan  
  
'NO! Piccolo will hear me, I know he doesn't like the type of thing I'm going to talk to you about' interjected Serena.  
  
'O well we could go into the forest and talk I know that's one of you favorite places' said Gohan and with that they walked away into the forest, after climbing out the window and telling Goten to go watch TV. Outside in the woods Gohan asked Serena what was wrong and this was her answer  
  
'I really like someone Gohan and I don't know what to get him for Christmas and how to show him how I feel about him. What did you do to show Videl you loved her?' asked Serena  
  
'I didn't know what I did but it just came one day we were just friends the next she was kissing me.I could have been something about her thinking I was dead and me knowing she was. I don't think you should kill your self to make him like you. With the gift who is he so I might have an idea of what he likes.' Gohan looked into the sky as he said it.  
  
'His name is.His name is Mir.'stammered Serena  
  
'What? I didn't catch that' said Gohan  
  
'His Name Is Mirai Trunks Briefs' She said looking away from him and up to the stars  
  
'WHAT! REALLY?!? I knew there was some thing between the two of you' Gohan said almost screaming it.  
  
'Well I don't think he likes me, but I have to try don't I?' said Serena  
  
'Yeah you do ok I have a few ideas.' said Gohan and he told her all about it as they walked through the forest.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ ok  
  
That's the end of that chapter. I know we just had Christmas but I wrote these before Christmas ok. Well any ideas tell me please. Review please. The more reviews I get the faster I update. 


End file.
